Problem: Find the number of five-digit palindromes.
Answer: A five-digit palindrome has digits in the form $abcba$.  Since the first digit cannot be 0, there are 9 choices for $a$.  There are 10 choices for each of $b$ and $c$.  Each different choice of $a$, $b$, and $c$ creates a distinct five-digit palindrome, so there are a total of $9 \cdot 10 \cdot 10 = \boxed{900}$ of them.